Errant Wizard
by Simba Maliki
Summary: This is of Wolves, set to the style of warriors. This follows the story of Balto Kali, a loner wizard in a rp "The Ring of Fire", this is just a story revised version of those rp's. Hope ya enjoy. And yes, I'm gonna put more chapters before this one later
1. A Chance Meeting

The Ring of Fire Balto Kali's Life

How Beautiful

Note - this is an edited version of an rp on a site that I used to go to.

Cave Entrance

The sigh echoed around the well lit cavern as Solstice walked further inside. She always loved coming here, the crystals were beautiful in the morning light, and she loved to watch the many colored lights play across the floor. From outside, one could see her through the crystals or the cracks and with the light also playing across her fur she was almost as beautiful as the cavern. The light shimmered on her and around her, mysterious and unreachable; she seemed to be walking on the ocean floor. Of course, Solstice had no idea of how she looked, but it was good to come here anyway. Briefly she wondered what Maliki was doing, but figured that he could always find her should he need help.

Balto walked to the entrance of the crystal cavern. He padded deeper into the caves and detoured from the main path. "Maliki! You in here?" he called walking deeper into the cave. _'Where is that alpha male? He's always late._' _He_ _thought to himself_. At the very same moment Maliki came to the entrance followed by Makarim.

"No. It's Solstice," her voice echoed to the front of the cave in response to Balto's question and she followed it. At a slower pace, of course.

"Makarim, this is the crystal cave. Its beauty can explain itself." he said and motioned for her with his tail. He was caught by surprise to see Solstice, who was very well camouflaged, in the caves so early in the morning. "Good Morning Solstice," he greeted his mate.

Makarim stepped into the cave, and her eyes widened at the beauty around her. The crystals made shimmering shapes on the walls, and the beauty of it made her feel mixed inside -- like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

It did not take her long to leave the cave and she smiled when she saw Maliki at the entrance. She ran over and rubbed her cheek against his affectionately, but quickly stepped back as there was another wolf by his side. Tail raised and ears perked, Solstice walked somewhat stiffly towards Makarim.

Smiling, she approached the other female as she spoke, but then felt uneasy as she learned that Solstice was the alpha female. Hunching down a bit, as she always did when faced with an alpha in its own territory, Makarim cautiously thanked the she-wolf. She felt nervous though. What did Solstice think of her? Did she trust her? Or would she secretly wish for Makarim to leave the pack, as so many other wolves had done before?

"You are new here. I take it Maliki is giving you the tour. How do you like it so far?" Her voice was friendly enough, but Solstice always grew worried when there were strangers nearby. The grey wolf tilted her head to one side and sat down close to Maliki, her soft, brown eyes still trained on the other female.

Maliki returned his mates rub with a nuzzle. "Solstice, this is Makarim. She came by last night," he told her pointing at the wolf. He turned back to Makarim, "Makarim this is my mate, Solstice," he said. He surveyed the situation and laughed to himself, _'Awkward moment, heheh.'_ He stood still waiting for one of the females to say something.

Balto kept on venturing farther into the cave. Like usual, he didn't pay attention to how far he went and looked behind him to see if his trail could still be seen. "I'm lost again," he said after seeing his reflection.

Solstice nodded politely, "Good to meet you Makarim. I hope that you enjoy your time here, whether it be short or for the rest of your life." She smiled, but soon her ears flicked back and she turned to look at the caves a frown in her eyes.

"Maliki, someone went into the cave, I believe he was looking for you. I didn't see anyone on the way out, and I think I just heard someone talking from in there." She walked closer, nose in the air and a worried expression on her face, "Did you hear anything?"

"Someone was looking for me, were they?" Maliki repeated as he wondered if he had planned a meeting. He looked at the two femmes. "Solstice, I will go search for our lost traveler," he said rubbing her neck, "I'm sorry Makarim but if someone has wandered to far they could be lost. You can ask Solstice if you want to know anything. I'll be back in a few minutes." He plunged into the mirrored walls.

Balto looked about himself and suddenly became ill. The crystals had created billions of copies of him that were in all sorts of shapes. "I wish I stayed at the entrance," he told himself as he rested.

Solstice watched as he ran into the cavern, "I wouldn't be surprised if he got lost as well," she spoke softly to Makarim, "those caves are cruel on the eyes and the mind. The only way to get anywhere is to follow a scent, but I'm talking too much. Please, tell me how you came to be here? I'm a nosy wolf and enjoy learning new things about my pack." She smiled and lost all air of superiority, in fact she looked much like a pup.

"You needn't tell me if you don't want to." It was obvious, though that while much of her attention was on Makarim, she was still watching the cave's entrance, waiting for her mate and whoever had wandered in to appear safely.

Inside the Caves

Balto had begun his search for the entrance again. Walking in circles yelling, "Why isn't there ever an easy way out!" He walked forward and all of his reflections did the same. "It's like have a one man army when there's no war." he told himself. He decided to rest again before his mind would implode on itself.

Maliki had heard Balto's scream of frustration. He tried following the voice but ended up getting lost as well because the voice echoed from different directions. _'When I get back to camp, I'm gonna have a vote on leaving a marked trail in here.' He told himself._ He looked straight ahead and saw Balto's body. _'Oh no! I hope he hasn't fainted!' _ _He panicked._ He ran to his friend's side to find himself going headfirst into the wall. "Uh Oh." He said with a thud, "Note to self. Walk before you run." He reorganized himself before he started seeing black.

Cave Entrance

Makarim thought for a moment. Her past was a difficult one to explain. She had left her pack as a young pup, barely old enough to survive on her own. But why? She almost couldn't remember, but she shook her head at the memory.

Turning to look at Solstice, Makarim took a deep breath. "I've been a wanderer for years. When I was very young, I left my pack to live a solitary life. It's been very hard at times, but I've been able to survive. I move from territory to territory, sometimes making friends -- often being chased away. It's just...how life is I suppose." She fell silent. She couldn't remember a pack being as welcoming to her as this one was.

"I hope the others find their way out safely," she said softly, in an attempt to change the subject. It wasn't that it bothered her; it was just that she felt strange speaking to wolves about being a loner, when most of them lived happy lives within packs which worked together.

"I hope they find their way out as well, I would be utterly hopeless as an alpha if I didn't have Maliki at my side," Solstice smiled good-naturedly at Makarim and saw in the other female the makings of a new friend. That being said she felt no qualms about gently correcting her on her views of life.

"I must say that in that you are wrong. Life is whatever you choose it to be, and until death we will never know exactly what life is. You cannot allow thoughts like that to let you go with the flow, you are in control and if you chose to walk against the flow, well then, that would be life as well," her eyes took on a slightly dreamier look and she began to recall a bit of her past. "I, myself was a loner before I met Maliki. Too many packs dislike those who wander, I learned from that and you will find none here who scorn you. I will make sure of it."

She sighed then, and looked to the caves, hoping desperately that Maliki would appear soon. Solstice was friendly, but she was not good at carrying on conversations. Besides her mate had been gone a little too long for her liking and she was growing worried.

Makarim stood in amazed silence. She had never imagined such a response -- especially to what she thought was something she couldn't change. Perhaps, there was hope after all? Maybe she wouldn't have to stay a loner forever. Was there a chance of a different future -- to be found in this pack?

She lowered her eyes, looking to the ground. Solstice was unlike any other female she had ever met. She was welcoming, warm and seemed to really care. Makarim began to imagine how difficult it would be to say goodbye. _What if I don't want to?_

Gazing back at Solstice, Makarim wagged her tail once. "Thank you Solstice," Her eyes sparkled as she thought of perhaps, becoming a friend to the female one day. At least, she hoped it would happen.

"I'm deeply grateful for everything that you've said. You are very kind, and it's nice to know that someone else can understand...my...situation. Thank you."

She fell silent, waiting to see if the others would venture out again.

Inside the Caves

Maliki came back to consciousness. He looked around and wondered why he was there. He looked up as his memories came back. _'I hit my head. What a sheepish thing to do. I shouldn't tell Solstice, she'd scold me,' he laughed to himself. _Balto's reflections was still there lying still. He turned around and walked toward his fallen friend. "Hello Balto," he said when he stood next to the lying wolf.

Balto raised an ear and then looked up. _'Finally, someone is here.' _He saw Maliki starring at him. "Oh hello your majesty," Balto said with a quick bow. "Do you happen to know the way out Maliki?" he asked.

"I think so." Maliki said looking back at where he had come from. "Lets go." he said and watched as Balto stood beside him. "Follow me." Maliki told Balto. He then ran toward one of the walls and was glad that he didn't hit himself again. "We must be quick if we dawdle too much we might get lost." he told Balto. Balto nodded in agreement. Both wolves quickly raced to the entrance. "We made it." Maliki said with a sigh of relief. Balto and Maliki slowed down once they saw the she-wolves in view.

Cave Entrance

"You have nothing to thank me for Makarim; I would do the same for anyone. But if you must, then thank me by staying in the pack for a while. It would be nice to have a new friend," Solstice smiled at Makarim, but was soon distracted as Maliki and Balto came out of the cave. She sprang forward and nuzzled Maliki warmly, but then stepped back and looked at the two as though they were puppies.

Makarim's ears perked up as she heard Solstice's kind invitation to stay for a while. She smiled back, and watched as the other female went bounding over to her mate. Life in this pack seemed so happy and the wolves seemed to cooperate so well. Makarim decided silently in her heart that she would stay for a while -- and perhaps longer, if the opportunity ever arose to let her.

"Really, you two. What could you possibly have been thinking, going plunging into that maze? I don't know what I'm to do with you," she frowned at them, though her eyes and slightly wagging tail made it quite clear that she was just happy to see them.

Chuckling to herself, she watched as Solstice scolded the two males. She really was beginning to like this pack, and the wolves in it.

Maliki looked at solstice. He nuzzled Solstice back. "I'm sorry," he said with a grin.

"Oh don't bother saying sorry, just don't do it again. You know I'd be positively hopeless without you Maliki. Don't scare me like that again and you're completley forgiven," Solstice smiled lovingly and licked her mate gently between the eyes. Her eyes sparkled cheerfully as she nodded to Balto and watched him pad over towards Makarim. If that female stayed, maybe, just maybe Balto might decide to settle down as well. Solstice could never have enough wolves to talk with, and with no pups to occupy her mind at the moment, the more the better. Without something to do, she could get restless and touchy, she hated that side of herself.

Balto looked at Solstice. "I'm sorry milady." he said with a bow. He spotted the other she-wolf and walked over to her. "Hello milady, my name is Balto." he said with twinkle in his eyes.

Maliki walked back to the entrance beside Solstice. "This tour is over. Balto what is it that you were looking for me?" he said.


	2. A Purple Rose

The Ring of Fire Balto Kali's Life

How Beautiful

-A Purple Rose-

Note - this is an edited version of an rp on a site that I used to go to.

* * *

-- Cave Entrance --

Makarim smiled at the male wolf that approached her. His introduction and slight bow made her feel very welcomed. "Hello Balto," she replied, "my name is Makarim." She glanced over at the alpha male, and nodded to him. "Thank you for the tour Maliki, I quite enjoyed it."

As Solstice sat beside Maliki she looked over at Balto, curious as to what had been so urgent that he needed to go into the cave instead of waiting on the outside.

"There is a dark rogue wandering your lands." Balto said.

"A dark rogue?" The concern in Solstice's voice gave her enough reason not to reply to Balto's reasoning for getting lost in the caverns. "When did you see or hear of this wolf? Why are they here? How do you know this?" She asked quickly, hardly taking the time for a breath. If there was a rogue here it meant her pack was threatened, and any who knew her would be able to say that she was far from amiable in situations like this.

Sitting quietly, Makarim listened to the wolves' conversation. A smiled crept up across her face and her eyes sparkled slightly, as she listened to the alphas speak lovingly to each other. She realized that it was a feeling she had longed for -- and never found. However, her tail drooped slightly; as she listened to them speak about the dark rouge. It seemed that no matter how hard one tried, other wolves would always be wary of rouges. Did they judge her like this, deep down too? Perhaps it would be harder to prove her to them. As the she wolf sat in silence, she began to be lost in her own thoughts. She was coming to like this pack, and its members more and more. She wanted them to like her, and to trust her. But most of all, she didn't want them to turn her away. This felt more like a home than anything she had ever known -- and she didn't want to lose that feeling. But had the arrival of this new rouge ruined all her chances?

Glancing over at Solstice, Makarim noticed the concern the alpha female was feeling. Had she felt the same way when she had learned of Makarim's arrival? Makarim lowered her head a little bit, feeling somewhat lost. What should she do now? The fact that she had spent most of her life rouge made her different from the other wolves here. Could they accept that? And most importantly, could she accept that about herself?

The female sighed out loud, not even noticing the others anymore.

"This dark wolf goes by the name of Fenris Fenrir." Balto informed them. "He seems to be the descendent of a cursed wolf;" he said, "He even bears the same name."

"So you say this wolf is cursed." Maliki said with a questionable look. "Balto you know we don't believe in the magic stuff, we don't mean to offend your childhood but it just doesn't work with us."

Balto replied, "All I'm saying is that this wolf is dangerous and it won't be easy getting rid of him." Balto left the alphas alone to discuss what was best for their pack. He had heard Makarim's sigh and went over to the she-wolf. "Is something troubling you Lady Makarim?" Balto asked.

-- Solstice and Maliki --

_'Please, not this, anything but this',_ Solstice did not want anyone or thing to threaten her pack, Balto saying that he was dangerous and nearby was enough to make her hackles rise.  
"Maliki, if he is dangerous, we must warn the rest of the pack. If he is as Balto and I hope he is not, we need to find him and take him from our territory." There was no hesitation in her voice, but it was obvious that she would not relish fighting this wolf unless he proved to truly be a threat. Until that time, she much preferred the use of her tongue.

Balto was quicker in picking up Makarim's distress and in that Solstice chided herself, she should notice these things before anyone else, she was an alpha. Her deep brown eyes looked questioningly at the face and she tilted her head to one side in inquiry.

-- Balto and Makarim --

Makarim looked up in surprise, snapped out of her thoughts by the male's question. Looking up into his eyes, Makarim tried to think of a way to explain herself -- but she felt she couldn't without saying exactly what was on her mind. And what then? What if the others really did judge her? Would she be forced to move on? Or was there some glimmer of hope that they could trust her.

Looking down, Makarim swallowed before replying. "I'm...there's..." _I can't do it,_ she thought to herself. Glancing up at the wolves with her, she opened her mouth into a half smile.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she told them.

Balto nodded at Makarim's reply but didn't really believe her. He smelled doubt in the cave. He looked over at the alphas and saw nothing around them. He then looked back at Makarim and saw that she had some doubt. "You know you can always trust Me." he whispered.

He had this feeling starting up in him. He was at first confused at what it was; before he knew what it was he was laying next to Makarim placing his head on hers from impulse. Then it hit him. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long while.

-- Maliki and Solstice --

Maliki looked back at Solstice with his worried but not worried face. "This wolf will be a big threat. If Balto is right then it will be very powerful." he said to Solstice. He loved his mate and his pack very much and this wolf would create chaos if kept alive. To take things off his mind he looked at Balto. He saw Balto whisper something and lie down. He looked back at Solstice. "What do you think there talking about over there?" he asked.

-- Makarim and Balto --

Makarim jumped slightly, and her heart began to pound as Balto rested his head on her. It was probably the closest she'd ever been to another wolf -- well, that she could remember. But she realized, that she was happy -- that she didn't mind having him there. In fact, she began to realise that she didn't want him to move. That she felt as if she could lay there like that forever. Letting out a soft, happy sigh. She closed her eyes.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now..._

_'I haven't felt this in a long time.' Balto_ thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Balto felt Makarim's sigh. He opened his eyes. '_I wonder what will happen now,' he_ thought to himself. His head moved up and down with the movement of Makarim's body. He closed his eyes again to calm himself. '_I'll worry about that later.'_ He moved his head down to hers. "I pledge myself to you Lady Makarim." he said to her rubbing his muzzle with hers.

Makarim's breathing was soft and steady, but her heart was pounding a hundred beats a minute. She felt happier than she had ever been -- much like how a bird must feel, soaring among the clouds. As Balto brushed his head against hers, Makarim's ears twitched as she listened to Balto's gentle words.

_He loves me?_ She thought. _But he barely knows me. Could it be true? Maybe I can really find love, and have a home after all!_ Her mind was churning with thoughts or what could happen, but she knew it would still take time for things to all work out. They didn't need to be rushed. Smiling to herself, she lifted her head for a moment.

"I feel so happy when I'm with you, Balto."

"Likewise, milady."

-- Cave Entrance --

Solstice blinked slowly and looked over at Maliki. '_That was quick';_ her wry grin was easy enough to read. With sadness in her eyes she turned back to look at the two who looked so happy together. The surprise on Makarim's face almost made Solstice laugh, but right now she couldn't even smile truthfully. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and spoke up, apology in her voice for the two of them.

"Balto, Makarim, I am sorry, but I must ask what more you know of this rogue you say is in our lands. Please, we need to know as much as we can. Where did you last hear him to be?"

Makarim opened her eyes at the sound of Solstice's voice, and almost laughed out load as she remembered that the alphas were still there. Her eyes shining, she glanced up, but the happy expression faded as she saw the look in Solstice's face. The arrival of the rogue must be a much bigger problem than she realized.

"Its fine," she said softly, and then listened as Balto told the alphas what he knew about the rogue. Makarim wanted to say that she would do anything to help, but she felt like saying that might be too high above her status. Still unsure about how the pack was run, she remained silent, her tail thumping against the ground every so often.

Balto looked up at Solstice's sad face. He tried to remember where he had met him. "I left him at rock hill." he told her. Closing his eyes, he tried to search deeper for anything, anything that could help. "There is nothing more that I know of."

Maliki walked up toward the group. "Balto, will you be able to join us in this upcoming battle?" he asked.

Balto looked up at the alpha. Surprised could be read on his face as he thought to himself, _'Why does he always ask when he already knows?' _ "I'll do my best to help." he said.

Makarim lay in silence, thinking to herself. This was the moment that she could prove herself. At least, that was the way she felt. Listening to Balto's answer, she felt decided in her heart. "I'll do whatever I can," she added, looking up at Maliki. Then she glanced over at Balto, and flashed him a quick smile. Suddenly, it wasn't just the pack that she didn't ever want to lose.

Balto picked up on the smile as his own was shown. Looking at her made his body feel warm inside. _'She's got amazing eyes,' _he thought_, "but what if she doesn't like who I really am. What if she runs away? What if she doesn't believe in me?' _Balto had to hold back a snap at himself. He felt ashamed at his thoughts, especially when she already confessed her love to him.

Maliki felt a sense of happiness watching the new relationship grow. '_This is truly a love at first sight.'_ He smiled then turned around and saw his mate sleeping. _'__She must be really tired. She had to have to woken up early to see this cave at its best,'_ he thought to himself. He padded over to his mate and lay beside her.

Meeting Balto's gaze, Makarim's heart pounded. She felt ready to do something -- anything. She was growing more and more sure of the pack and the wolves around her. She had been a loner for so long, but suddenly, that had all changed. She wanted to stay in Lava pack. She wanted to have a place to call home, a pack, somewhere safe to sleep at night. But what she wanted more than anything was to be with Balto.

Stretching, she stood up. Glancing over at the alpha pair, she looked back at Balto.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure if she was supposed to leave the presence of the alphas -- still being a loner, and not part of the pack -- but she felt like Maliki trusted her. Besides, she would be under the watchful eye of Balto. "Not very far," she added, "just a little ways. I'm sure they could use a moment's peace." She nodded at Solstice and Maliki, and then waited for Balto's answer.

Balto turned to Makarim and answered, "Sure, we can take a little walk." He looked at Makarim, staring at the she-wolf that had confessed her love to him. _'Oooh, this is making me feel giddy,' _he laughed. "It's been almost a year since I've had company and now I get the honor of having the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen," he said.

Makarim looked quickly down at the ground, feeling flattered. No wolf had ever told her she was beautiful before. She wagged her tail once and then looked up again at Balto, her eyes shining.

"Thank you," she said softly, still feeling a bit overcome at his reply. "Where shall we go then?" Looking around her, she smiled to think that they were going to walk alone somewhere. Perhaps she could tell him how she really felt then -- that she didn't care to be a rouge any longer.

"We can take a walk in the forest; I hear it's amazing during the twilight." Balto said.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Makarim nodded. "Yes, let's go!" She felt excited and pleased to be able to spend time with the handsome wolf. Turning towards the trees, she waited for him to accompany her.

* * *

Author's Note - Second Chapter Down. Okay, just so ya'll don't get confused. Each Story part is signified by the tilda's () and the chapter is in hyphens (-) and then scene changes are shown by two hyphens (--)


	3. Blooming Love

The Ring of Fire Balto Kali's Life

Moonlit Walk

Note - this is an edited version of an rp on a site that I used to go to.

Forest with Balto and Makarim

Balto padded into a forest clearing with Makarim at his side. Light came down from the moon illuminated the clearing. "Here we are Makarim," he said, "We're in the forest."

As they entered the forest, Makarim looked around her. The moonlight was shining down through the branches of the trees, casting pale beams all around them. It seemed like everything was glowing -- it was beautiful! As Makarim stepped into one of the beams, the moonlight glinting off her snowy fur, making her glow just like the moon. She glanced over at Balto, her hazel eyes glistening, and wagged her tail.

"It's so beautiful!" she whispered, as if not wanting to shatter an impossible dream. To her, it felt like a dream -- it felt too good to be reality, but as she stepped closer to the wolf at her side and felt the warmness of his body through his fur, she knew it was true. She was really here beside the handsome wolf -- and finally, she didn't feel alone.

Balto took comfort in the warmth radiating from Makarim. He heard her compliment about the forest and replied, "Not as beautiful as you are Lady Makarim." He gazed up at the moon, which was shining down on them. He walked with Makarim.

At Balto's comment, Makarim blushed slightly, and looked down at the ground. No wolf had ever told her she was beautiful before. Makarim smiled though, feeling so touched. "Thank you Balto," she replied. As they continued on in silence, things kept running through her mind. She wanted to tell him what she was thinking and feeling, but she felt a bit afraid of what he might think.

After sometime of silence he turned to Makarim, "Makarim, I love you. I don't ever want to be alone without you again." he said to her.

When Balto broke the silence, Makarim's heart leapt at what he said. Stopping and turning to the other loner, she let out a happy sigh.

"Oh Balto," she whispered, "I love you too. I want to be with you always!" She pressed her face into the soft fur on his chest, feeling so happy. Was she really the same wolf who had been traveling alone only a few weeks ago? She felt so different now -- so complete. No longer a loner.

Suddenly thinking of something, Makarim stepped back and looked up at Balto. "But what will happen now?" she asked him. "I was starting to like this pack -- I thought maybe I might become a part of it one day, if they let me. But, do you plan to move on?" Her heart sank. Choosing between him and the idea of living in a pack. It was difficult, but she knew the answer right away.

"It doesn't matter -- wherever you go, I will follow you. That is, if you'll have me." She smiled up at the wolf, her face lit up by the glowing moonlight, waiting to hear what he would say.

Balto looked at Makarim's face and thought about his answer. It was difficult to answer this question, especially when it came to loners because they had no home. "Hmmmm. If I were to choose, it would be to move on, the pack wouldn't really accept me, but don't worry we'll be coming back to visit Maliki and his pack" he said. He had a slight pause, looking for the right words to say this. "And I would love it if you were to join me and..." he slightly blushed, " will be deeply honored if you would become my mate." he said.

Makarim nodded, listening to Balto's answer. He was right -- the pack would never truly accept him -- or her. Her secret worry had been proven correct, although now that she thought about it -- it was more that she wanted to be with someone, then necessarily in a pack. So when Balto invited her to join him, her heart leapt. She knew with all her heart that it was what she wanted. Traveling through the lands with him, visiting new places, hunting, sleeping...it all seemed like a new world to her. Just the fact that she wouldn't have to do it alone anymore. But was that all?

At his final comment, Makarim looked quickly down at the ground against, before looking up, flushed and happy. His question had answered what she hoped for. For the something her heart had always been searching for.

'_Love.'_

"I'd love to," she told Balto, "and I'll go anywhere with you." Leaning her head against the soft fur of his chest, she closed her eyes. Never had she felt so happy.

Balto's heart leapt with her answer. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He felt her head on his chest and then something hit him. '_Would she be afraid of who I really am?'_ he asked himself. He looked at Makarim, closed his eyes, and hoped that her love was strong. He nudged Makarim to open her eyes. Staring into them he asked, "Makarim, do you believe in magic?"

Makarim sat in silence, feeling so happy. The thought of never having to be alone again lit her life up more than the brightest day she had ever known. Letting out a deep, happy sigh, she took in everything -- the scents, the feeling. It all was so wonderful.

At Balto's soft nudge, Makarim opened her eyes and peered back into his. She realized that she loved gazing into them. When he mentioned the word "magic", she had to think for a moment, before it registered what he was asking her.

_'Did she believe in it? A hard question to answer.'_

Makarim gazed back at him. "To be honest, I'm not sure," she replied. "I've visited packs before who have used it, but I've never known enough about it to know for certain myself if it is real. I suppose, from what I've seen, I don't fear it." She stopped. "Why do you ask?" she inquired curiously.

Balto didn't know if he should be happy that she wasn't sure or sad. _'At least she isn't giving me the funny eye.'_ he thought to himself. "The reason to why I can not stay in Maliki's pack is because I use magic. The wolf before me wasn't accepted very well." he explained. "But do not worry Ma Cherie, I'm not like the others."

Makarim looked up at Balto, her face full of curiosity. "A wizard?" She thought for a moment. "Then magic really is real?!" she exclaimed. Something had always secretly intrigued her when she visited the packs that claimed to know magic, but they had always driven her away for being different. Unlike in Maliki's pack, she had been considered an outcast for not knowing magic. So, she had always had a secret desire to know what was so special about it -- and if it really was, indeed, real.

"Do you think you could...show me sometime?" she asked, looking over at her mate.


	4. There's Magic in the Air

Moonlit Walk

-There's Magic in the Air-

* * *

--Balto and Makarim in the Forest--

_'Phew, she didn't run away, she actually wants to learn more about it,' _he thought surprisingly. He teased her with a questioning face, "Of course I can show you. If you want, we could do it now." he grinned. _'What should I show her?' _he thought,_ 'hmm, there isn't much here to use. All I see is a river and lots and lots of trees.'_ His face was beginning to frown when something hit him, it actually hit him. "Follow me." he said and he starts off towards the river.

Makarim trotted off through the trees, watching Balto's tail flicking back and forth ahead of her. A rushing sound soon caught her attention, and she stopped to look out across the running water. Stepping towards it, she tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering what he was planning to do.

The river was a decent length wide; not small enough to clear in one jump but not too long either. He stared into the rushing water, catching a glimmer of his reflection, before he looked up to see Makarim next to him. "Sweety, have you ever walked on top of water?"

"Of course not!" she said in answer to his question. "It's impossible." A thought in the back of her mind made her smile though. If it could be made possible with magic, then what an amazing feeling that would be. What a different world would suddenly be opened up.

"It's possible if you believe in It." he said, "magic doesn't work unless you believe." He turned to the water and concentrated on the flowing stream. "Now watch." he winked to his mate. He hunched over near the edge of the stream, wagging his tail to signal that he wasn't going to fall in. His eyes went into a light blue shade as his body started to glow. _'This is her first time seeing magic, might as well make it flashy,' _he told himself. As soon as he stopped glowing he went over to Makarim. He put his muzzle next to her ear, "Come on." he said, "If you fall, I'll catch you." He gave her a kiss before retreating backwards into the water.

"All you have to do is believe Mak."

Makarim watched closely in awe as her mate was glowing. When he rubbed his head against hers, the water droplets from his fur felt cold, but Makarim didn't feel any different. Smiling at his sweet comment, Makarim kissed him back and then watched in amazement as he stepped onto the water's surface. It seemed impossible!

'_All you need it to believe_.' Makarim ran over the words in her head. She wanted to believe, with all her heart. Looking up, she gazed into Balto's face. His expression reassured her, and she closed her eyes, trying to imagine with all her might what it would feel like to stand on the surface. Slowly, she took a step forwards, and instead of sinking into the water, her paw met with its smooth surface -- as if she was walking on ice, and yet, it wasn't cold. Opening her eyes in surprise, she looked down to see her reflection in the water, only broken slightly by the current.

Just below the surface, she could see the pebbles on the rocky bottom -- but she wasn't standing on it! Glancing up at Balto, she took another step forwards -- however, this time she was much more reckless and excited. Without warning, she broke through the surface with a splash to find herself sitting in the shallow water. Shocked, she leapt up, but then realizing what had happened sank down again, chuckling slightly. Looking up out of the corner of her eyes, she waited to see what her mate would say.

Balto prepared himself to catch her, but after her first step, he scolded himself for not believing in her. Her fall into the water surprised him. He took a step in the water towards his mate. He gave her an affectionate rub, "That's good for a first time. Magic is complicated," he said. Then he splashed her with water and joked, "Next time don't get so excited."

Blushing slightly, Makarim glanced down at the riverbed. Perhaps if she had been more calm -- had concentrated more, she would have succeeded. The feeling had been incredible though. Makarim began to wonder if all magic felt the same way -- so mystic and enthralling.

"I suppose I did get a little excited," she said, glancing over at her mate and smiling. "But it was amazing. I envy you Balto. To have such knowledge and skills -- you are very lucky."

"I am pretty lucky," he grinned, "I have such an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, wolf as my mate." "Magic isn't really a good thing." he said, "At least from the pack I came from." Balto noticed that he was making a negative atmosphere on a wonderful night. "But no worries right, I mean we're family now and we should be celebrating." He smiled.

"But, can't magic be a good thing too?" she asked. "I'm sure it isn't always bad." Actually, she wasn't really sure about anything, but she was trying to help. Nodding at his last comment, she smiled. "Yes, we are family now! What would you like to do to celebrate then?"

Thinking for a moment, she added, "I suppose we should talk to Maliki at some point -- you know, just to make sure that we can come back here every so often."

"I guess we should talk to Maliki. He might get untrusting with that rogue out and about."

"Oh right, the rouge."

Makarim had completely forgotten about him. She wanted to help more than anything -- to finally have a mate she would live, or die for and to find a new meaning to life -- she wanted to do anything she could to help.

"We can deal with the rogue later," He looked at his mate. "What would the lady like to do in celebration of this wondrous union?" he asked in a knight-like voice. "I was thinking along the lines of dinner, and then rest." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure in the morning we could talk to Maliki, and figure out what to do about the rouge." She glanced down at the sound of a loud grumble and looked up at Balto, her eyes sparkling. "Dinner sounds great! I'm starving!"

She stood up, shaking the water from her coat, the moonlight sparkling all around her. She wagged her tail softly, and waited for Balto. Her first time hunting with him as his mate! Makarim felt happier than she had ever imagined possible.

"Awesome!" He stepped out of the river and sniffed at the air. "Prey might scarce to find at night," he said, "we'll find something."

* * *

Author's Note - A show of hands, How many of ya'll like magic?"


	5. A Moment's Reprieve

Moonlit Walk

-A Moment's Reprieve-

* * *

--Makarim and Balto in the Forest--

Makarim glanced over at Balto and smiled as she watched him sniff the air. Lifting her nose, she realized he was right. Hunting would be difficult, but she had been in lands where the prey was even scarcer -- and she was sure Balto had experienced his share of difficult hunts as well. Nodding to him, she wagged her tail once, the thought of a fresh kill making her mouth water.

"Let's start," she replied, "I remember an area with a lot of brush on the way here. Perhaps we might start there?" Then, remembering Balto had been in the pack's territory before, she looked down. "Or, why don't we go where you think is best," she added quickly.

Balto listened to his mate and replied, "We'll look at the brush you mentioned," hoping to make her feel better. "You lead the way." he said to his mate.

Makarim nodded and turned back the way they'd come. As she approached the bushes, she dropped into a crouched position and listened carefully. A soft breeze made its way through the leaves, and then finally, she heard the sound she'd been waiting for -- a heartbeat somewhere ahead of them. As she continued to listen, her ears picked up the sound of the pattering paws, moving along the hard ground. Glancing over at Balto, she waited to see if he had heard it. Then, moving forwards softly through the bushes, she followed the sound until she picked up the anima's scent, rushing towards her on the breeze.

Balto followed behind his mate, doing the same motions. He picked up on Makarim's signal and sniffed the air and found something. He made a motion with his head, 'You found it. It's your catch.'

Makarim glanced over at Balto and smiled at his movement. She nodded quietly, and began to creep forwards through the bushes. As she closed in, she could feel the animal's heartbeat through the ground. Suddenly lunging forwards, she threw herself upon it. Although it struggled to get free, Makarim was prepared, and finished it off quickly. Standing, she looked back to where Balto was, and then glanced down at the lifeless mound of fur. It wasn't a big catch, but it would feed them for now. Smiling, she sat down and waited for him to join her for the first meal they would eat as mates.

Balto watched Makarim catch the animal. He walked over to Makarim and sat down next to her. "That was beautifully done, Mademoiselle." he said. He waited for her to take the first bite, as was customary that the hunter gets first dibs.

Makarim blushed. "Thank you Balto," she replied, before lowering her head to take a bite. Then, glancing up, she looked to her mate, waiting for him to join her. Taking another mouthful, she smiled.

"This is good!" She looked playfully over at Balto. "But next time, you're in charge of dinner. There's no room for lazy wolves in this forest!" Nudging him, she laughed -- her comments innocent and friendly.

Balto laughed at her comment. "Okay. I'll be in charge of dinner." he said. He took his bite out of the prey. He finished chewing then nudged Makarim back. "But you can't be lazy either." he joked.

Makarim glanced over at Balto, her eyes twinkling, before she pounced. Throwing her body against him, they tumbled to the ground. Jumping back up, Makarim placed her front paws on Balto's side, as if holding him down, and giggled.

"Who's the lazy one?" she asked him, her mouth open in a big smile.

Balto was caught under his mates paw. He laughed, "Looks like I'm the lazy one." He then caught hold of his mate and rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom he was under Makarim. "I lost." he said.

Makarim laughed as they tumbled down the hill, and smiled as she looked down at Balto. She could feel his warm body against hers, the beat of his heart -- leaning forwards; she licked him on the cheek.

"I guess we're both lost," she said softly, looking up at the stars and then down at her mate again. Then she chuckled. "Maybe I'll be lazy next time!" Sighing happily, she rubbed her head against Balto's, feeling so happy and peaceful.

Balto let Makarim stay on top of him, not wanting this moment to end. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep when something hit him. _'I'm still hungry_.' He decided this moment was to perfect to move, drifting off to sleep.

Makarim sighed and laid her head against him. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, feeling so happy. She never wanted the moment to end, and yet, every time she thought that, something happened that made things get so much better. Smiling, she suddenly opened her eyes as a loud grumble shattered the silence. She giggled a little bit and nudged Balto.

"I think in all our lazyness, we've forgotten to finish eating! Do you think our kill is still back there?" She nodded up at the top of the hill.

Balto heard Makarim's comment but had a hard time getting up from being half-asleep. "Huhwuh Hwoney." he said opening his eyes. He stood up and shook his head. He was fully awake now. "Right… food, almost forgot about it. I think it should still be up there." he said with rumbling tummy. "Uh, you want to race my lady?"

Makarim looked at Balto, giggling at his tired expression. Then, her eyes glinted with mischief, as she watched him shake his head and make his comment about racing. _'A race?'_ Looking up at the glimmering stars, she smiled. Sure she was up for one!

"Alright!" she exclaimed, padding over to stand next to Balto. "When, I say three!" She crouched down, ready to spring and looked up at her mate, the smile widening.

"One, two --"

But before she said three, she leapt forwards up the slope. "Three!" she called back to Balto, already partway up the hill.

Balto ran up the hill after three. He was coming up behind her, "Oh that wasn't fair," he said reaching the top of the hill. He spotted the food, and like a gentlemen waited, "You won, so you get the first bite again."

Makarim giggled. "I know..." She smiled at him, rubbing her head against his. "I promise I won't cheat next time." Padding over to the food, she paused next to the pile and looked back at Balto. Lowering her head to take a bite, she started to eat, and then stopped, waiting for her mate to join her.

Balto padded over after his mate and sat down in front of the kill. He took a bite after Makarim took hers. He just sat there chewing on his piece of meat for a little then swallowed it. He yawned again, "I'm soo tired."

Makarim smiled as she chewed. Suddenly, she began to realize that she too, felt incredibly tired.

"It must be because we've been up for hours!" she exclaimed, once she had swallowed. She hadn't realized how much time had really flown. Yawning, she took another bite and laid down, leaning slightly against Balto, and chewed. When she had swallowed, she prepared to get up for another bite, but she was much too tired to. Instead of standing, she felt her head slowly drop onto her paws. Glancing sleepily over at Balto, she smiled.

"Goodnight my love."

And before she knew it, the she-wolf was fast asleep.

"Goodnight" he whispered into Makarim's ear when she lied down. He took another bite and quietly ate. After he finished, he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He too fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Author's Note - Hope ya'll enjoyed it this far. I'm gonna be striving for a new chapter up every week.


End file.
